Strange Infatuations
by HaylieSalvatore
Summary: Amy's home life was never ideal, when she got her Hogwarts letter she saw It as an escape but is Hogwarts any better then her home? after she becomes friends with Scorpius Malfoy she begins to question everything


My home life had never been ideal, when I got my Hogwarts letter I saw It as a chance to get away from my home life but It wasn't that easy, my brother Mickey thought the letter was a joke and ripped It up and my brother Wilson called me naive and left my room and just when I was convinced It wasn't real a wizard came bursting into our flat, he explained to my brother Mickey that magic was in fact real (which took 4 hours)

Here we are now in Diagon Alley, my family wasn't made of money, Wilson struggled to put food on the table and pay rent, luckily there was a grant, the man that came to our flat to explain magic gave us a key, we were instructed to bring to Gringotts

Gringotts was a snow-white multi-storied marble building, when we entered I coward behind my brother who didn't look fazed by the goblins sitting on the high tables, we walked all the way to the front and waited behind a family that looked picture perfect, smiling wife, encouraging father and two beautiful children with big smiles on their faces, god I wanted that

The family left but right before the mother gave me a once over and her face showed disgust (usual reaction) It could have been my mini skirt or my multicolored hair either way she was disgusted

''Hey were looking for a grant'' My brother said to the goblin completely unfazed

I elbowed my brother and handed him the key, he handed the key to the goblin

''Follow me'' He said

We followed the goblin to a cart

''Do not touch anything'' He warned

The cart took off fast without warning, Mickey seemed unfazed (usual), the cart came to a stop and I was pushed forward a bit

''Vault 1009'' He stated

The goblin jumped out of the cart and opened the vault

''The grant allows you to take 250 galleons, no more, no less' He said

He handed me a medium sized bag and asked me to hold It open, he scooped up 250 galleons and throw them in the bag, he tied the bag shut, He sat back down in the cart and took off to the exit, we stepped off the cart and walked out of Gringotts 250 galleons richer

''Where should we go first?"' I asked Mickey who shrugged in return

I scoffed and looked at the supplies list, the first thing on the list were three black robes and the man was nice enough to list to us where to buy things, Madam Malkin's Robes was written next to It, my brother and I walked to Madam Malkin's, we walked into the shop and noticed a group waiting,

''Are you here for your Hogwarts uniform?'' The woman asked and looked me over (didn't seem disgusted)

I nodded

''Put your name on the list, we have to many people in the back wait here please'' She said and went to the back

I signed my name on the paper on the clipboard I noticed someone named Rose was before me

I looked at the group who barley seemed to notice, I sat down on a waiting bench, Mickey joined me shortly after, I smiled at the red head girl who was staring at my hair and makeup, she looked shocked to be noticed and looked down and played with the hem of her skirt

Madam Malkin came out with two boys one with large black curls who looked older and one about my age with very dark brown hair and green eyes

''Rose Weasley and Amy Campbell'' Madam Malkin called

The red head that was staring at me before stepped up and so did I, I followed Madam Malkin to the back, I looked behind me at Mickey who gave me a thumbs up

Madam Malkin started measuring Rose, once she got her measurements she turned to a young woman sitting on a stool, she gave Rose's measurements to the woman, she started to measure me and gave the measurements to the woman

''Have a seat girls, we just have to go to the back to fetch your robes'' She said

I took a seat on a black arm chair and Rose took a seat on a red arm chair opposite me

''I'm Rose Weasley'' She introduced

''Amy Campbell'' I stated

''Is It short for Amelia?'' She asked

I cringed but nodded

''How did you get your parents to agree to let you do such a thing to your hair?" She asked

''I have no parents'' I said back

''Oh, sorry for your loss'' She said

''Their not dead they're just gone'' I said

''Oh, well sorry'' She said again

''Stop apologizing'' I said

''Okay'' She said

''Okay'' I said back

Madam Malkin picked the perfect moment to walk back in the room

''Ill ring you girls up in the front'' She said

I nodded and followed her back to the front

''30 galleons each'' She stated

My brother paid her and we were about to leave

''Bye Rose'' I said

She looked shocked, and everyone around her turned to look at me

''Bye Amy'' She said with a shy smile

I smiled and left the shop with my brother

''Okay how about we go get my books?'' I ask, Mickey nods

Flourish and Blotts was practically empty, there were 2 small family's and a boy about my age with platinum blonde hair, I assumed since he was my age he was around the books I was looking for, I went into his area and spotted one book on the list, I grabbed It and my arm brushed against his and he whipped around to face me

''Sorry I was reaching for a book'' I said

He looked me over, he grabbed the book I was looking for and 7 others

''Those are all the books you need'' He said

I was about to thank him but he walked away, I shrugged and walked up to Mickey who was browsing the isle's

''Got all your books?'' He asked, I nodded

We payed the lady at the cash who gave us questioning looks, we exited the store

''Can we get to the exciting part now?" Mickey asked

I gave him a look

''Your wand'' He answered my look

I smiled, ever since I found out I was getting a wand I've been waiting to get It

''It says here we must go to Ollivanders'' I stated

Mickey nodded and we went off In search for the shop, we reached a three story building that was grey and looked to be falling apart, I opened the door and stepped inside, a very very old man was standing at the counter taking a few galleons from a mother

''Ah! be with you in just a moment'' He said to me

I nodded and walked closer and observed the shop, rows and rows of wands were placed around the shop, the mother and son left the shop, I stepped up to the counter

''Um dear I feel the ambition dripping off of you, you have magic in your family tree but were born from muggle parents, interesting, going to take a guess you're left handed?'' He asked, I nodded

He clapped his hands together

''Fantastic! I have a wand that I think could work'' He said

He pulled out a deep red book, He opened It up and held out a beautiful wand

''A delicate alderwood wand, The length is nine and one-quarter inches long. It has a core of hippocampus mane'' He said

He handed me the wand, I didn't know what to do once It was in my hand

''Well give It a wave dear'' He said

I waved the wand and the lamp in the corner of the room shattered, I put the wand down and apologized

''It's alright dear, happens all the time'' He said and pointed his wand at the lamp and repaired It

''Yes Yes, I think the core was right'' He said as he pulled out a black box holding a wand

He handed me the wand

''This is a finely-carved pine wand, It is just shy of eleven and three quarters inches long, It has a core of hippocampus mane, give It a wave'' He said

I gave It a wave and It glowed up beautifully, I was nervous that maybe this was wrong but the man clapped his hands together

''A perfect fit!, that will be 11 galleons'' He stated

My brother handed the man 11 galleons and we left the shop satisfied

''That was amazing!'' I said to my brother who nodded

''Wanna go grab lunch?" My brother asked

''Sure'' I said

* * *

September 1st came faster then I intended and now It was time to say bye to Mickey the one person who's always been there for me when I needed him the most, he wasn't the ideal man, he's been arrested more times then I could count on a hand, he came home late at night, was lazy, swore more then the average person and he was dreadfully rude but knowing that I wouldn't see him for 4 month gave me a sick feeling that I couldn't shake

Our goodbye wasn't heartfelt, Mickey told me to be safe and not to write to much and I told him not to get arrested and we shared a very small hug before I boarded the train, I didn't look back at Mickey while I was climbing on the train maybe I should have but my gut told me to stay strong and not to look back cause I may have broke down and cried

I walked down the isle of the train, I past a few full compartments, I made It to the back and saw a half opened compartment door, from what I could see there was only one other person In there, the boy with the platinum blonde hair from the book store, I pushed the compartment door opened and stepped inside

''Can I sit here, everywhere else is full'' I stated, the boy looked up gave me a once over

''You're the girl from the store'' He stated, I nodded slowly and he scoffed

''Would recognize that hair from anywhere, I'm Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy'' He said and held his hand out

''Amy Campbell'' I said and accepted his hand

''Your hair is dreadful, what kind of parent would let their child dye their hair in such a manner'' He asked

I was not taken aback by the comment, I got them a lot from grown ups and students at my old school

''I have no parents'' I said back crossing my arms and taking a seat opposite of the boy

I was expecting him to give me sympathy or even an apology but I got something unexpected

''That sucks'' He said

There was no trace of remorse of sympathy in his voice, It was completely still and cold and I liked It, I got sick of people feeling bad for me a while ago, their sympathy meant nothing, It couldn't offer me anything of use

The compartment door slid open and standing in the doorway was the red head that I remembered as Rose (couldn't recall her last name) and a boy slightly taller with dark brown hair and green eyes

''Everywhere else is full and James won't let us sit with him'' Rose stated

Scorpius barley noticed her presents in the compartment

''Come on In'' I said

Rose and the green eyes boy smiled and came into the compartment, Rose sat next to me and the green eyes boy sat next to Scorpius and across from Rose

''I'm Amy'' I introduced myself to the green eyed boy

''Albus Potter'' He introduced

''What house do you wanna be sorted into, Amy and...'' Rose said searching for Scorpius's name

''Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy'' He said not offering his hand

''Oh, you're Draco Malfoy's son'' Rose said giving him a questioning look

''Yes and judging by your red hair and freckles you're Rose Weasley'' He said giving Rose the same questioning look

You could cut the tension with a knife, I thought I should try to lighten the situation

''What house's?" I asked

Rose turned to me and her glare turned into a smile

''You're a muggle-born!'' She stated excitedly

I gave her a questioning look

''Muggle's are what magic people call non magical folks'' Albus stated

I nodded, Rose went in to explain what the houses were, she then told us she wanted to be sorted Gryffindor but Ravenclaw would be fine, Scorpius stated he wanted to be sorted into Slytherin and Albus said It didn't matter

''So what house do you wanna be in Amy?'' She asked

I thought over my options

''I guess Ravenclaw'' I said

Rose smiled satisfied with my answer

The trolley came by and Albus bought some chocolate frogs, Rose got some chocolate wands and Scorpius got some acid lollipops

''Anything for you dear?'' The elderly woman asked

''Got no money'' I stated, the woman nodded and was about to leave

''One chocolate frog please'' Rose asked politely

The elderly woman handed her a chocolate frog, Rose thanked the elderly woman and handed me the chocolate frog

''Oh, I can't take this, you paid for It'' I said handing back the chocolate frog

''I bought It for you'' She said and handed me the chocolate frog

I didn't want to argue so I took the chocolate frog, I was about to eat It but It jumped up and out of the window

''Oh bad luck I guess, what card did you get?'' She asked

I gave her a questioning look, she looked down at my packet, I looked down at the card, their was a red head woman on the card, she was smiling which showed slight dimples, she had straight red hair and brown eyes, the card read Ginny Weasley, member of The Order of the Phoenix, wife of the boy who lived and ex Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies

''Is this your mum?'' I asked Rose showing her the card

''No, that's my aunt Ginny, she's Al's mum'' Rose stated

We spent the rest of the time talking about the sorting which was supposedly a hat that picked your house, a few minutes later a girl with red hair and a lot of freckles came in and told us to change into our uniforms, she smiled at Rose and Albus (Rose later confirmed that she was in fact a cousin), Rose and I changed into our simple black robes and went back to the compartment we sat comfortably for a few seconds before It was announced that we had arrived

* * *

The boat ride was quick, I sat in a boat with Rose, Albus (who for future reference would like to be called Al) and Scorpius, now we were standing in front of large doors waiting to be brought into the great hall and sorted into our houses

We walked through the great hall, Rose waved at the red head girl who came into our compartment earlier, we reached the front, there was an old hat sitting on a stool, the headmistress stated that we were gonna be called in alphabetical order, I cursed myself for having a surname that started with a C, It meant I would go up early

Sophie Anderson went to Hufflepuff

Brandon Anderson went to Ravenclaw

Romana Bone went to Ravenclaw

and Susanna Bravard went to Slytherin

''Amelia Campbell'' The headmistress called

I stepped up to the stool, she placed the hat on my head

_Interesting, very interesting _a voice said, I about jumped off the stool but calmed myself

''Who are you?'' I whispered

_Not very bright, you don't belong in Ravenclaw and you're not nice enough to be in Hufflepuff_

_Your aunt Vivian was sorted into Gryffindor she was a brave heart, you not so much_

''Hey!'' I said

_Calm down, your very ambitious, also very cunning, I know where to put you_

_''_Slytherin!'' The hat shouted out

A table at the end of the large room clapped loudly, I smiled at Rose and Al who were gaping and sent a gleeful smile at Scorpius who in return gave me a lopsided smile, once I reached the table I sat down next to a girl with light olive skin and beautiful hazel green eyes, I remember her name being Susanna Bravard, she was sorted right before me

''Susanna Bravard but please call me Susan'' Susan said, she had an elegant voice

''Amelia Campbell but call me Amy'' I said back, Susan nodded

The sorting continued and It came the time for Scorpius to get sorted

''All Malfoy's are Slytherin'' Susan whispered to me

I nodded, the hat stayed on Scorpius's head for a few moments before shouting out Slytherin, I smiled and clapped knowing someone I knew would be in my house, Scorpius proudly walked to the table and took a seat across from me

It came time for Al to get sorted, the hat stayed on his head for a long while and people started to whisper

''There hasn't been a hat stall this long for years!'' A slytherin at the far end of the table said loudly to his friends

''Slytherin!'' the hat shouted out

The hall was deadly silent before a few Slytherin started clapping then they started chanting 'We got Potter, we got Potter' I didn't realize what a big deal Al was, he was just a quiet boy what's the big idea?

Rose went to Ravenclaw, the hat was barley on for 10 seconds before It shouted out her house, she blushed slightly when the Ravenclaw table clapped, the sorting ended shortly after that, food appeared on the table shortly after that and soon a comfortable conversation started

''What's everyone's blood status, of course I'm a pure-blood'' A brown haired Slytherin stated

''Pure-blood'' a dark skinned Slytherin stated

''Pure-blood'' Susan stated

''Pure-blood'' Scorpius stated

I was about to state that I was a muggle-born like Rose told me but before I could Scorpius spoke up

''Amy's a pure-blood too'' Scorpius said

I gave him a questioning look and he gave me a similar look that said 'tell you later'

I shrugged and continued my meal (better food then I ever had at home!), I feel into comfortable conversation with Susan she was easy to talk to, she didn't seem to have a care in the world

The Prefects escorted us to our common rooms, the male Slytherin's followed their prefect to their dorms and a female prefect named Louise escorted us to our dorm, luckily Susan's bed was next to mine, their were 2 other girls in my room, a brown haired girl names Melanie and a dark skinned girl names Zoe, Susan, Zoe and Melanie decided to go to sleep but I decided to go downstairs and see If Scorpius was there

Luckily he was, he was sitting near the fire, I walked to where he was sitting and sat down next to him

''The last muggle-born to be sorted into Slytherin was in the 1950's'' Scorpius stated

I gave him a look that said 'so?'

''Things didn't end well for him, he died'' Scorpius stated

''You're not being serious?'' I asked

''I swear to you I am being serious, Slytherin's are much more lenient now, we are not seen as dark as we used to be but there are still some people here that believe in blood status and would have fun making your life shit'' Scorpius stated

I frowned

''Don't frown, It gives you wrinkles, just don't let anyone know your blood status, Rose and Albus will understand just make sure they know not to tell anyone'' Scorpius said

''Okay'' I said simply

''You should get to sleep class's start early'' Scorpius said, he stood up and walked out of the common room and into the dorm room's

I took a deep breath and looked at the fire that was highly lit and smiled, I always liked fires, I stood up dusted off my room and tip toed into the dorm rooms, the three girls were already sleeping, I went into the bathroom attached to the room and changed into a pair of pajamas that I packed and climbed into bed, I pulled the blanket up to my nose and closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep

* * *

I've never been a morning person, waking up before 10 O'clock with no reason was a foreign idea, so when Susan shook me awake just shy of 8 am to say I was unhappy would be an understatement, I pushed myself out of bed and into the bathroom, Melanie and Zoe were already gone and Susan was just leaving, I was late, I quickly brushed my teeth and pulled my multicolored hair into a messy ponytail that I might fix some time today and pulled on my uniform

I ran out of the common room and dashed down the hall, there were a few older students walking around (probably knowing what class's they have already, lucky them), I walked through the great hall door, everyone was already there but no one really paid attention to me, Susan spotted me and waved, I walked over to were she was sitting with Scorpius and Melanie

''Morning grumpy pants'' Susan said with a sick smile

I growled at her, I grabbed 2 slices of toast and put some eggs on one and a few slices of bacon and put the other slice of bread on top and made a sandwich, I finished the sandwich and drowned down some orange juice

''Oh! the mails here!'' Melanie said excitedly

an owl landed in front of most children probably from their parents sending them congratulations on getting into the house they got into, an owl landed in front of Susan and Melanie and soon after one landed in front of Scorpius, his was sporting a package, at that moment Al walked into the great hall, he walked over to were we were sitting and took a seat next to me

''Morning'' He said politely

I offered a smile and nod in response, a letter landed in front of Al, actually 3 letters

Al gulped and opened one, I couldn't help but notice the neat handwriting, he put the letter down and picked up one with a small note in It, I couldn't help but notice how Al looked over at his brother

An owl hooted as It landed in front of me, I looked around to see If the owl had accidentally landed in front of me, I turned the letter around and In neat handwriting was written _'Amy'_

_Dear Amy_

_I hope you're having fun at Hogwarts, I'm deeply sorry that I couldn't see you off with Mickey, you know Mickey's been sulking around the house all day, I tried everything, he won't admit that he misses you but we all know he does, If you can please send him a letter It might lift his spirit _

_I don't know If Mickey told you but were planning to have the weeding during the Easter holiday when you're back from school, the dress shopping's probably gonna take place during the winter break when you're back, It's gonna be so much fun!_

_P.S. Wilson says hi and he hopes you send him a letter soon_

_Love, __Poppy _

I smiled as I reread the letter, Poppy had become a sister to me over time, Mickey and her began dating when I was 8 and they were both 15, she was caring and loving and I never understood why she put up with Mickey

I made a note in my head to write back to Poppy, write a letter to Mickey and also write a letter to Wilson, a lot of writing on my part

The head of the house stopped by and gave us all our time's tables, I had potions first and the Slytherin's shared with the Ravenclaws, I couldn't help but notice the smile that graced Al's face when he realized we were sharing with the Ravenclaws, he looked over at the Ravenclaw table were Rose was chatting with a few girls, I saw his smile fall when Rose didn't meet his gaze, I wanted that smile back

''Wanna go back to the dorms and get our books?'' I asked Al

He looked up surprised but nodded, I grabbed my letter and stood up, Al did the same, we began walking out of the great hall, once we were in the corridors I thought to start a conversation

''Why was everyone so shocked when you got sorted into Slytherin?'' I asked

Al gave me a look and I regretted asking

''My dad's kind of a big deal I guess and he was in another house, no Potter was ever in Slytherin'' He said

I noticed a blush on his cheeks and burning up his neck

''Oh, well you're the first then, that's good to be the first to do something'' I said trying to lighten the mood

''Ya I guess'' He said

I stayed silent, we reached the dungeons pretty quickly, Al scurried to the boys dorm to get his books, I went to my dorm room, from my trunk I pulled out my potions book and my wand, I walked out of the dorm and into the common room, Al was sitting on a couch in the common room, when I walked in he stepped up

''We should go'' He said

I nodded, we left the common room and walked for a bit, the potions classroom was on dungeons level so It was very close to our common room, when we entered the potions classroom, Zoe and 2 more Slytherin's were sitting on one side and on the other side was Rose and another Ravenclaw

''Al!'' Rose shouted

Rose ran up to Al and hugged him tight, I thought Al may have lost his balance but he didn't he help Rose tight and spun her around It was adorable

''Wanna be my Potions partner?'' Rose asked excitedly

''Um...'' Al looked at me for confirmation, I nodded

Al smiled and followed Rose to a table, Susan walked into the class and joined one of the Slytherin boys, Melanie joined Zoe and that left me, I sat down at a table in the back, Scorpius walked in with his book and wand, he eyed me before sitting down next to me

''Guess It's you and me'' Scorpius said

''Guess It is'' I said back

* * *

**Authors Note: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my story**


End file.
